Unknown Revenge
by CrAzY oRaNgE nInJa
Summary: A thrill! An intriguing mystery! What will happen next? Nancy is kidnapped and it is up to Bess and George and the Hardy boys to save her. They will stop at nothing to find their friend. The team endures the worst to save Nancy, but will it be too late?
1. Bravo!

Hi people! I am new to fan fiction and this is my first story!! Sorry that the chapter is kind of short, but I promise the second one will be longer!!! I really hope you like it!

Chapter One

_Bravo!_

Nancy Drew can barely breathe as the winner of the dance competition is announced. The booming voice of the host echoes in the silent auditorium as the envelope in being unfolded. All Nancy can hear is the crinkle of the paper and her own heartbeat.

"And the winner of the dance competition is….Nancy Drew!" Gleaming with joy, Nancy grins wide as she is handed the trophy. All the contestants shake her hand and congratulate her. Monstrous applauses start off slow then build to a magnificent roar as the once silent auditorium is now full of life. Everyone cheers as Nancy glides off the stage in her satin lavender gown. Bravos, congratulations, and hoorays come from the audience as the dashing blonde waltzes through the crowd. After endless hand shakes and thank you's she finally reaches the people she's been eager to say hello to. Carson Drew, George Fayne, Bess Marvin, and Nancy's housekeeper Hannah all smile as they congratulate her on a superb job. "I can't even believe it." Nancy states. "I was sure that Jennifer Ellens was going to win."

"Well she didn't know did she?" Hannah encourages her.

"I suppose not." Nancy replies.

"You sure did fantastic Nancy!" said Bess Marvin, a slightly plump, pretty-in-pink friend of Nancy's.

"Yeah Nancy! You rocked this!" announced dark-haired George Fayne, another one of Nancy's friend who enjoyed her boyish name and was chop full of fun.

"Thanks everyone! I don't think I could have done as well if you all weren't here, it really meant a lot to me."

"You did amazing honey." Mr. Drew remarked as he slipped Nancy a sky blue ring box.

Nancy beamed as she swept it into her coat pocket.

"It's so wonderful, look at the details on the trophy, everything is so clean cut." Nancy exclaimed as she admired the unique dancer perched on top of the silver beam.

"I say that we all go get some Chinese food." Carson Drew suggested.

"Sounds great!" Everyone replied simultaneously.

As they were leaving the auditorium, they were interrupted by a loud crash.

"Jeepers! What was that?" Bess exclaimed.

"I don't know, but I think we should find out." Nancy said.

"More detective work, Miss Drew, I must say, you'll never quit." George commented.

"Exactly." Nancy answered already heading towards the stage.

"Be careful!" Mr. Drew told his daughter.

"Should someone go with her?" Hannah asked with a concerned tone.

"She's done this plenty times before, George, Bess, you two stay in the lobby and wait for Nancy, and I'll go start the car with Hannah." Carson notified the girls.

"Okay." They chimed in unison as they casually walked out of the auditorium.

As she was walking backstage, Nancy heard the curtain close and a voice behind her say "Bravo Miss Drew. Bravo."


	2. Where's Nancy?

**Hi again! Sorry that the first chapter was so short, this chapter will be three times longer I promise!! Bess and George find out that Nancy is missing and run to get help and they meet some familiar faces who help them on their quest to save Nancy.**

**Chapter 2**

_**Where's Nancy?**_

** Nancy froze. Who was there? Did they cause the commotion just to entice Nancy's attention? She pivoted slowly around and was face-to-face with a man cloaked in black. Before she had time to scream, Nancy was thrust to the ground, bound and gagged. She struggled to free herself, but the enormous hands clutching her held her tight. She was effortless swung over her captor's back and out the back door, where a slim black car was waiting with the trunk opened, almost as if it was proud to hold such a prisoner as Nancy Drew. Nancy was thrown into the trunk of the car with ease as the elusive man laughed and slammed the trunk closed. What would Nancy do? How would her father, Hannah, and Bess and George know where she is? Questions buzzed around in the young girl's mind as the car started to roll without a sound. Nancy stared wide-eyed as the car left the building. Through the bullet holes in the car, she could see her father and Hannah already outside of **_**her**_** car, waiting.**

** "What do you think is taking Nancy so long?" Bess questioned.**

"**I dunno." George replied. "I think that maybe we should go get her now, though."**

"**That might be a good idea." Bess agreed as they walked into the auditorium.**

"**Nancy!" Bess called.**

"**Nancy are you here?" George asked the empty room.**

**When no reply came the girls decided to walk backstage.**

"**She's probably just so caught up in the mystery that she didn't hear us." George tried.**

"**Yeah, I guess you're right." Bess said.**

**Bess and George opened the curtain to find-no one. No one was there; it didn't even look like the stage had been used at all.**

"**Where's Nancy!?" Bess squealed.**

"**I-I-I" George stuttered. "I don't know! Where could she have gone!?"**

"**Let's go find Carson and Hannah!" Bess declared.**

** The girls raced out of the auditorium in a panic.**

"**Carson! CARSON! CARSON!" They both screamed at once.**

"**Girls! What's wrong? Why isn't Nancy back with you!?" the lawyer implied. **

"**We-we," Bess was out of breath trying to make sense of her sentences.**

"**We- we went into the auditorium to find Nancy, we called her name and checked everywhere, but she was…she was gone!" George burst out. **

"**Oh dear! Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! Whatever will we do!?" Hannah exclaimed.**

"**It is 10:30 at night, we'll never be able to find her if it's dark outside, I say we should all go home and get some rest so we can have an early start in the morning." Carson comforted.**

"**Okay, but as long as we can start really early in the morning, I want to find Nancy!" Bess cried.**

"**We will, Bess. We will." Carson stated.**

** The four worried souls headed to the Drew's house, only to discuss the matter further.**

"**Who do you think took her?" Hannah fretfully asked.**

"**I don't know, she hasn't had a major case in about two weeks, so I don't know who would want avenge her, it just worries me is all." Carson remarked. **

"**Tomorrow morning, Bess and I will go any areas that are around the auditorium and try and find her." George explained.**

"**Great. I'll call up the police station right now and tell them what's happened." Carson answered.**

"**But right now, we all need to get some sleep." Hannah stated.**

** At 7:30 in the morning, Bess and George headed out and visited every building near the auditorium. After almost losing hope, they remembered a small café about a 3/4 of a mile away from the auditorium. When they arrived, they went up to the counter and asked the cashier is she had seen anything suspicious going on. When she replied no, the girls wistfully sat down. **

"**We've checked everywhere." Bess moaned. "I don't know where else to look."**

"**I'm stumped too." George agreed. **

** Whilst conversing over what to do next, the girls were interrupted by welcoming hellos from two familiar friends, Joe and Frank Hardy. **

"**Well if it isn't Bess Marvin and George Fayne!" Frank greeted the girls.**

"**Hey Frank." George monotonously said.**

"**Why so down?" Frank asked the woeful girl.**

"**It's kind of too hard to explain right now." George stated.**

"**We've got time." Joe answered for both of them.**

"**Well..." George started, but was cut off by Bess, who shouted loud enough for everyone in the café to hear. **

"**Nancy's been kidnapped!"**

"**What? Nancy? Nancy Drew!? How did this happen?" Joe fumed.**

"**We don't know!" George cried.**

"**Well, we're going to help you find her if it's the last thing we do!" The boys hollered simultaneously.**

"**Really?" George cried, her spirits being lifted a bit. **

"**Thank you! Thank you!" Bess cheered.**

"**C'mon, let's go solve this case!" Frank said.**


	3. A Mixed Bag of Marbles

**Hi everyone! I hope you liked the first two chapters! :) In this chapter, The Hardy boys join Bess and George to help find Nancy. They start off searching the next town over, but will the townspeople end up causing trouble?**

Chapter 3

_A Mixed Bag of Marbles_

The four sleuths headed to the Drew's house to tell Carson that they were going to Ridgeville, a small town next to theirs.

"That sound's fine." Carson told them forlornly.

"Carson, don't worry, we'll find her." Joe comforted the weary lawyer.

The team got into the Hardy's army-green jeep and proceeded to go to Ridgeville. On the drive to the quaint little town, George gazed at the open scenery that entices tourists from all over America.

"You know what I can't believe?" George asked the brothers.

"What?" Joe replied for the both of them.

"That this is actually happening."

"I know."

"We'll be there in about 5 minutes." Frank announced from the driver's seat. "We might want to park a little bit away from town, just in case."

After a 20 minute ride of almost no conversation, Joe broke the ice by saying "C'mon folks, let's get a move on!" George, Frank, Bess, and Joe all began walking; well, actually, running to the town entrance. Out of breath and panting, the clan entered Ridgeville. Walking in such an old-fashioned town in Levis and t-shirts made all four detectives feel immensely uncomfortable.

"I think we're a bit out of place." Bess whispered to George as she past an elderly man in brown suspenders and a broad Abraham Lincoln type of hat.

"You're not the only one who thinks that." George whispered back.

They came to an antique store and asked the owner, a bald, red-bearded burly man, if he had seen anything strange lately.

"The only thing that's strange around here is you four misfits." He responded in a gruff tone.

"Well, we're sorry to bother you, but this is urgent." Joe tried.

"Hurmph, Its urgent is it? What? You lose a dog or something?" the man said.

"Actually, a lot more urgent than that, and I didn't catch your name." Joe calmly answered.

"Name's Buck." He stated. "What's so important, I can't be wasting time, time is money!" Buck stormed.

"We were wondering if you've seen our friend." Bess implied.

"A'int seen no one 'round for a couple days, been cooped up in the dusty ol' shack all this time." Buck snorted.

"Well, thanks for your help anyways. If you do happen to see a strawberry-haired girl wandering around, please try and get a phone and contact me." Frank stated as he handed Buck a note card with his address and phone number on it.

"Yeah, that'll happen. A'int been a phone in this crummy old place since '91." Buck scoffed.

"Bye, and thanks for your time." George replied.

"Well, no luck there." Bess grouched.

"That guy wasn't much help, if none at all." Joe agreed.

"Well, we've still got quite a lot of time to snoop around a bit." George told her friends.

"How about we check the library, then the diner, and finally the factory?" Frank suggested

"Alright, but we'd better hurry, it seems like the townspeople are getting annoyed, and I'm still worried sick." Bess noted.

"Let's head to the library." Frank led the bunch to the fragile, old, red bricked building.

There were not many differences from the inside and outside of the library. The walls were a monotonous ruby red and the floors were prickly brown pine wood. There weren't many books in the library, only about 11 or 12 shelves, all containing books the shade of navy blue, black, forest green, gray, and a faded maroon. The library was thoroughly lifeless except for one picture of a bowl of fruit hanging above the check-out desk, and even that was tarnished and dull. Perched on a thin stool at the desk was a shrimp elderly woman who was reading the dictionary peering at the words from her tiny spectacles.

"Excuse me ma'am?" Bess questioned faintly.

"Hmm? Is someone there?" The woman asked without looking up from her book, obviously intrigued in whatever word she happened to be looking up.

"Yes, do you mind if we ask you a couple of questions? It won't take long." Bess told the librarian.

"If this is about the stolen book, don't ask me, I haven't a clue." The woman said in a fair tone.

"No, it's not about a book, it's about a girl." Frank told the librarian.

"Well, I wouldn't count on finding a dame in this town!" The petite lady shrugged her shoulders. Frank rolled his eyes, "It's about a _missing_ girl, and we need to find her as soon as we can, so we need your help!" Frank spewed out the words like car does to oil.

"A missing girl!? Hmm, that changes things, I don't think any pictures have been put up of the girl so…" the librarian was cut off by Joe's question; he was obviously getting irritated with how much time they spent at the library already.

"What is your name?" Joe asked, trying to control his anger.

"I'm Carolyn Julia." She told the troupe.

"Okay Carolyn, has anything strange happened around town recently?" Joe inquired.

"Other than a book being stolen and a black car driving through town, no." Carolyn stated.

"A black car? Did you happen to see the license plate number?" Bess urged.

"Not with my eyes!" Carolyn laughed.

"Thanks for helping us." Bess told her.

On the way out of the library, George suddenly halted the group and sprinted back inside the library. Not long after, she came out holding a bleached forest green book labeled THE HISTORY OF RIDGEVILLE.

"Why would that book help us?" Frank asked George.

"I think it might have a list of nearby towns, and also, it might have a list of criminals who are in jail and who have escaped from the jail." George said as she handed the book to Frank and wiped the dust off her hands.

"C'mon we spent so much time at the library that I can already see a hint of darkness peeking behind the mountain." Bess told her fellow sleuths.

They headed to the diner and sat down at a red and white checkered booth. At the register was a brown-haired girl and freckles. They spied a rotund man walking around the old-fashioned diner in a suit; this appeared to be the owner of the joint.

"I'll go talk to the manager." Joe offered.

"Nah, you lose your temper too easily." Frank teased. "How about one of the girls does it?" he suggested.

"Okay, I'll go." George volunteered.

She walked up to the counter and took a seat at a racer-red stool and rang the manager's bell. The obese man marched over and with a hoarse tone said,

"What do you want?"

"Uh, I was wondering if you've seen my friend around anywhere, she went missing one day ago and we think whoever took her might've brought her here." George responded timidly, startled by the man's repulsive attitude.

"Nope. Now, unless you're buying something, go away!" he roared.

Overwhelmed by controlling man, George walked away with only his name to offer to her friends.

"His name is Phil, that's all I got, and he didn't even tell me, it was on his nametag." George stuttered.

"Alright Joe, you give it a try." Frank commanded.

"OK." He said.

Joe cautiously took his place and rang the bell silently, not trying to anger Phil.

"What on earth can you people want!?" Phil stormed, alarming the whole diner.

"Listen, um, our friend was kidnapped and we think she's somewhere in this town, because..."

"Because why!? Listen to me, boy! This a'int no town for liars! Didn't your mama ever teach you that lying is wrong!?" Phil fumed.

"Wait, what?" Joe asked, confused.

"You know mighty well what! Get out of my diner!" Phil rampaged.

Joe stumbled over to his friends with a blank look on his face and stared at the floor.

"That was weird." He said.

"If you four don't get out of here in 10 seconds, I'm calling the police!!" Phil boiled.

"We're leaving!!" Frank informed him.

Leaving the diner, the heard a whisper behind the building.

"What was that?" Bess asked.

"Psst! Over here!" the voice called.

"Over where" Bess questioned the voice.

"Behind the dumpster!" It replied.

Frank nodded to Bess that it was OK and she slowly crept towards the trash.

"Guys, its OK it's the girl from the register." Bess called.

"The girl from the register has a name, it's Emmy." She said,

"Hi Emmy." George greeted. "Wh-why did the manager scream at us?" George inquired.

"Oh, him….he's my dad, and trust me, that was only a level 5 out of 10 of his scream-o-meter." Emmy told them.

"Why are we back here?" George interrogated.

"I think I can help with the person your looking for. I am light sleeper and, really early this morning, maybe 3:00 or so, a shiny black car pulled up to the abandoned warehouse near where I live. I looked out of my window and saw what looked like a man pull something out of the trunk with a struggle, I couldn't see very clearly because it was so dark, and he took whatever he was holding into the warehouse. Then, the man came back out empty-handed, got in the back seat of the car, and someone drove away." Emmy informed the four curious teenagers.

"Did you happen to see a license plate?" Joe asked her.

"No, it was too dark." She replied.

"You've been a great help. Thank you so much." Bess told Emmy.

"Thanks. I really hope you find her." Emmy said.

"So do we. If you see anything else, please try to contact me." Frank said and handed her a note card.

"I will, I promise." Emmy implied as she left to go back to work.

Joe, Bess, and George all got ready to go to the factory when Frank said that it was too late and that they should probably head home. As they were starting to walk back to the jeep, they heard a girl scream. Frank dashed in front of everyone to find the source of the noise; he ended up going back to behind the diner and saw the manager of the store grasping his daughter. Frank tried to run away but was hit on the head ad fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Stay away from my daughter and never return to this town." He said as he fled the scene. The rest of the group arrived not long after Phil had left.

"Frank!" They all shouted, but no response cam from the unconscious teenager lying motionless on the ground.

**I hope you liked it! Sorry if you thought it was too long. Please review!**


End file.
